This invention concerns the incorporation of protective barrier films in products to be contacted in use with fluids exuded from the body such as blood, menstrual fluid and urine. Specifically, the barrier films of this invention are useful in connection with absorbent products such as sanitary napkins, diapers, dressings and the like and are likewise useful as liners for ostomy bags, bedpans, and other receptacles for body exudates. The films exhibit adequate tensile strength and retain their structural integrity when in contact with the aforesaid body fluids, and are still readily dispersible in water so that the film or the combination of film and product may be disposed of in an ordinary water closet.
Heretofore, the choice of suitable barrier films has been extremely limited in that those properties desirable in films used for this purpose, are infrequently found in combination. For example, the barrier film must be sufficiently strong to resist disintegration for a reasonable period of time when in use, i.e., the films must be insoluble or at least only slightly soluble in body fluids and must exhibit substantial tensile strength when subjected to such fluids. In conflict with this criterion, it is important that the barrier film be readily dispersible in water so that the absorbent product can be conveniently flushed away. Heretofore, barrier films have been incapable of adequately meeting both criteria.
A suitable barrier film must also have sufficient abrasive strength to withstand wear and tear when the product is one which is to be worn, such as a dressing, a sanitary napkin or a diaper, and at the same time, must be adequately soft and flexible so as to be comfortable and not exhibit the noise or rattling frequently associated with tough resinous films. Once more, these criteria are in conflict and a material suitably possessing both properties has heretofore been unknown.
Finally, a body fluid barrier film, especially if it is used in disposable products, should be inexpensive. The barrier films of this invention are inexpensive as they may be made from woodpulp which is readily and economically available.